Puckbrina
by hvg2001
Summary: What if Puck stayed in Ferryport after the war and the Grimms life carried on as normal... Now that Sabrina Grimm is 17 she is ready to go all the way with her boyfriend, Puck. But being kidnapped and forced into marriage by prince charming's son, Liam, is the ultimate test. Will Puck manage to save her in time?... Rated T for dirty/ mature themes and language. AU/AT
1. Sabrina's secret

**Hi everyone, I advise, before reading this story, make yourself a cup of tea (or coffee if preferred) and get comfy! I hope you enjoy :)**

**PLEASE READ: this story is an AU; I wanted to make Sabrina's character more mature so changed her age to seventeen. Puck stayed at home with his family after the war and the two teens grew close. I don't own the Sisters Grimm (unfortunately).**

**I try to take all comments on-board as they help me grow as a writer, so, please do drop me a message!**

* * *

Sabrina snuggled into the warm body that lay beside her. She'd been sneaking into Puck's room for weeks now just to sleep with him. They hadn't done anything serious yet but each passionate make-out session left Sabrina crawling back for more. The Grimm's seventeenth birthday had just passed along with Puck's promise to go all the way with her, which is what she'd been so patiently waiting for. Sure, they teased each other constantly, at times driven to the point of insanity by pranks, but Sabrina had learnt of Puck's sensitive side which very few people knew about.

Suddenly, a groan escaped Puck's mouth as an arm flailed out and whacked Sabrina in the face. "Morning my beautiful piggy." Puck whispered, turning to face Sabrina. She answered as she had for the past few days, by staring at him, half awake. His dishevelled blonde hair stuck out at odd angles while a pair of amazing green eyes glided over her. Puck smirked making Sabrina's stomach flip. She reached for a pillow to throw at him, but he was on top of her in seconds, wrestling her hands down to her sides, leaning in for a kiss.

The two froze at the sound of a slammed door from down the hall.

"Crap." Sabrina whispered. Her family were not yet aware of their midnight meetups and the teens did not feel like confessing at that exact moment.

Sabrina grabbed her slippers from the side of Puck's bed and started down the path that led to his bedroom door.

"See you at breakfast poobrain." shouted Puck.

"Love you too." Sabrina scowled back.

* * *

**I know this chapter is relatively short but I'm planning on this fic being a long one. Notes will be added at the beginning of chapters to help the story make sense.**

**I've been editing my writing so far for months and have dealt with serious writers block but since its summer, here I am, back at it!**


	2. News

**Hello my beautiful bookworms! **

**Here is the second chapter introducing the idea of Liam coming to stay... I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Sabrina scampered across the hall to her bedroom and locked the door quietly. She was so glad Daphne and Red had decided to share a room, finally giving her a space to escape the clutches of mad relatives!

Brina took a moment to appreciate her dark purple walls and ever-growing book collection that seemed to dominate the floor space. She didn't really mind the mess, it gave the place character. Getting changed quickly into a pair of jeans and a jumper, Sabrina ran down the stairs into the kitchen where, instantly, the aroma of breakfast made her mouth water. The teenager took a seat next to her sister and listened to the household's chatter.

It seemed the Grimm's were forever adding new members to their family which didn't pose as a problem since Granny Relda welcomed all with her motto "the more the merrier". Cooking for ten was a great task but the old woman never failed to bring out a batch of blue grapes or edible bark for everyone to try.

Sabrina groaned loudly as Granny Relda shovelled a pile of mush onto her plate.

"Granny, I love you, but I'm not really in the mood for... this." She said, trying not to squirm at the glob.

"Sabrina, you'll love it! Its eggs and caneri peas," Daphne smiled. "Mom says its good for your digestive system."

"Mom also says Dad's not over-sensitive, but do I believe her?"

"Excuse me young lady." Henry Grimm scoffed. He was silenced by the giggles around the table.

"Where's Puck?" Asked Uncle Jake, poking at his breakfast.

Seconds later, the fairy appeared in a flurry of wings, wooden sword grasped tightly.

"Someone called... where's the intruder?"

"Wow, eighteen and still using a wooden sword; mature." Sabrina laughed, blushing at her lame comeback.

"At least I have some protection! You Grimms wouldn't survive a day without me." Puck strode over to the table and took his seat next to Sabrina. She shuffled uncomfortably and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

The family started to prattle away again about their trip to visit Billy Charming and Snow in their new home just outside of Ferryport. Veronica explained she needed Sabrina and Puck to stay and watch the house for the weekend while they were gone.

At this, Sabrina looked up to catch Puck wink at her. She hid the smile that was creeping onto her face which vanished suddenly as the fairy placed a warm hand on her thigh. Sabrina could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, apparently invisible to the rest of her relatives. But, as Puck's slipped his fingers between her legs she shot up.

"I'm going to... um... walk Elvis. I'll be back in a bit to help you pack." She turned away from the table, slow enough to see Puck's mischievous grin.

"Oh, and hun, one last thing," Veronica said placing the plates in the sink. "I don't think you know but Prince charming and Snow had a son, well, technically, they_ have_ a son from a long time ago from when things were _complicated_ between them. He lives in a stately home about half an hour away from his parents new house. Long story short, He's around Puck's age so I told Billy he could stay here for the weekend and maybe you could try flirting a little."

Daphne nodded her head. " Brina, you really need to start dating or I'm going to have to set you up a tinder profile."

Sabrina glared at her sister, mentally slapping herself before half dragging Elvis outside for a long walk.

_'a weekend alone with Puck; now a weekend with Puck and a stranger. wow. nothing goes my way.'_

* * *

**NOTE: Snow and Billy put their son in his own stately home with a nanny and servants because they both couldn't handle having a son at that time.**


	3. Persuasion

**PLEASE READ: Like I mentioned in the last chapter, Billy and Snow had a son 19 years ago, they didn't want to cause any commotion in Ferryport about their scandalous relationship so sent Liam to a private stately home just outside the town with help from Bunny (Snow's mother). Liam has lived his life with servants and maids to wait on him but a year ago was visited by his mom and Dad. The family now see each other more often but Liam still has his reasons to be mad...**

* * *

Puck spent the morning wondering around the house, pretending to help people pack. He shoved spiders in Daphne's toiletries bag, farted on Mr Canis's jumpers and cracked an egg open in Basil's case but, for some reason, his heart wasn't in it. Puck wanted the weekend alone with Sabrina; he couldn't actually believe the family had agreed on letting them stay together, but then again, they did have Prince Charming's son looking over their shoulders every second. The fairy boy had promised himself two things that morning: Not to blow up his home while the Grimms were away otherwise he'd face decades ahead sleeping on the cold forest floor. And two, if this charming guy laid a hand on Sabrina, he was going to get an ass kicking; Puck style.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off. What if he could convince Veronica and Henry he was responsible enough to be trusted alone with Sabrina? He sprinted to Basil's room where Veronica was laying clothes out on the bed.

"Hi." Puck said nervously, hands clasped together behind his back.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?"

"I was just wondering why again this prince guy has to stay with us?"

"Because love, you and Sabrina would set the house on fire if you were alone. Liam can cook, clean and Billy tells me he plays a mean game of tennis."

"But surely he'd rather be with his parents when you visit, you know, to show you round their 900 acre plot with diamond encrusted walls and all three solid gold fireplaces!"

Veronica chuckled. "Liam hasn't had much interaction with kids his own age, it'll be good for him. Snow hired him a chauffeur for the weekend in case the three of you decide to go out."

"Lady, don't you think this idea is a little stupid?! You want Sabrina and I to stay and protect the house while inviting a _stranger_ here? If I have to save your daughter's life one more time, I'm moving out!"

"Puck, Sabrina needs a boyfriend and you need some one-on-one guy time to watch football or do whatever you boys do..." Veronica faded off. "Now hurry along and help Relda pack her hats, she's insisted on bringing four."

Puck walked out of the room and down the hall where he whacked his head against the wall several times before he felt a pair of arms around his waist, gently pulling him into a bedroom. Sabrina locked the door. She took a seat on the bed and watched Puck make his way around the obstacle of books to sit on her dresser, looking very annoyed.

"So?" Sabrina questioned fiddling with a loose piece of cotton from her pillow.

So what?"

"So, what's your genius plan to get rid of Liam? Cus I'm all out."

Puck stared at the ground and sighed, racking his brains for a plan. Nothing. "I guess we're just gonna have to put up with him."

Sabrina sulked and stood up slowly, "But Puck, I can't wait anymore, I want you." She sauntered over to the fairy and came to a stop in front of him, fitting herself between his legs. Puck reached up and placed his hands on Sabrina's waist. She responded by bending down and planting a kiss on his neck. Puck gasped softly and pulled his girlfriend closer.

"Lets just get this weekend out the way and then I promise we'll find the right time to continue... this."

"Fine." Sabrina bit her lip suggestively but released Puck.

"I'm going to see if everyone's finished packing, wanna come?"

"Nahh, I'm good." Sabrina answered, flicking through a book on her nightstand.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed the chapter. I really like writing this for you guys!**


	4. Scandal

**Hello my beautiful Bookworms, I'm trying to get this story as many favourites as possible so if you know anyone who has read the sisters Grimm, please tell them about my fic! thanks guys and enjoy ...**

* * *

Ferryport landing was always quiet on Friday nights. It was the middle of spring break and half the town were off somewhere exotic on vacation, but, that didn't stop the roars that went up inside the Grimm's house. Henry, Jake, Puck and even Mr Canis sat crowded around the TV, engrossed in a football game. Granny Relda had scorned the boys multiple times, telling them to quieten down which, as she suspected, made no impact what-so-ever. Veronica had sent Red and Daphne to tuck Basil into bed before getting some shuteye themselves which left Sabrina, her mom and Gran sat at the kitchen table trying to converse over the racket next door.

Sabrina, at this point, had tried everything possible to convince her parents that having Liam stay was a bad idea but they weren't having it. She was worn out and could do with some sleep but instead, had an idea; something that would keep her mind off the approaching weekend.

"Night Granny, night Mom." Sabrina exhaled, pushing herself away from the table. She thought she heard Veronica reply but was already half way up the stairs to be sure. As Sabrina hurried across the landing, she was stopped by an opening door. Red stood in the hallway rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Sabrina, I can't sleep, Daphne's snoring. Can I stay with you?"

Sabrina felt an imaginary saucepan hit her in the head; this was totally going to mess with her plans.

"Red, I'll lend you my earmuffs but you can't sleep with me, I think I have a cold coming on." Sabrina faked a sneeze but Red didn't look convinced.

"I'll sleep on the floor if I have to; anything's better than your sister's snoring."

The older girl rolled her eyes. "Fine, but no talking and we're going straight to bed. I like my sleep. You can have my blanket on the floor. Grab a pillow and be quick."

Red disappeared and emerged from her room with two pillows and three stuffed animals. "I know its childish but I can't sleep without them."

"Come on." Sabrina grumbled, tiptoeing to her room. She watched Red make herself comfortable on the floor and slowly start to drift off.

Minutes later, the Grimm was up and wriggling out of her jeans, pulling down her tightest top and fixing her hair. She stood over Red long enough to check the everafter was asleep, then slipped out into the hall and made her way to Puck's room. As soon as she opened the door, a sudden draft hit her, making her wish she'd worn something more than a pair of pants and crop top. Sabrina slowly walked up the path to Puck's bed and clapped her hands twice. In an instant, she was surrounded by tiny golden balls of light. All of them had wings and, after Puck had ordered them, listened to Sabrina's every command.

"Uh...hi." Sabrina felt very self-conscious, she was half-naked and standing surrounded by three hundred pixies. "I was going to surprise Puck tonight and I need your help. I, uh, was wondering if you could change the lighting in the room at all, you know, so I can avoid tripping over my own feet tonight, and grab some candles to put near the bed."

The fairies lights flickered coherently as they zipped off to complete their tasks. It took seconds before Sabrina was looking up at a beautiful, full moon with stars crystallizing the dark sky. Candles started to appear around Sabrina's toes until she couldn't move anywhere but back on top of the mattress. Slowly, warmth began to fill her body as flames from the wax blazed brightly.

Moments later, she heard Puck's bedroom door slam and jumped off the bed, over the candles to meet him. When Sabrina saw the fairy grinning from ear to ear, she knew his team had won the football game. Butterflies fluttered inside her stomach. Sabrina stood in the middle of the path on top of the hill, in-between Puck and her romantic setting. When the fairy's eyes fell on Brina she blushed; he took his time up the rest of the path to meet his girlfriend..

"What's all this then?" Puck smirked. He dragged his eyes back from where they were resting to her face.

"I wanted to surprise you. Its hard to get you alone after a football match, you're normally downstairs rubbing victory in my Dad's face."

"Don't tell him I used Jake's crystal ball to find out who was going to win or you'll regret it!" The boy grinned. "And this looks like quite a way to celebrate; that is, added to the fact Mr Canis owes me thirty bucks!"

"Ummhmmm." Sabrina wasn't really listening, her attention was focused on Puck's lips. "Now can you please shut that fucking gorgeous mouth of yours so I can kiss it?"

Puck stopped mid-sentence as Sabrina reached up and gently pressed her lips against his. The Grimm let her hands gravitate towards his chest which tensed under her touch. Puck placed one hand on Brina's waist and pulled her closer, pressing them tightly together. Tenderly, he began to slide his tongue across Sabrina's lips and as her mouth opened, she heard a deep moan that vibrated her body. The kiss deepened, Sabrina's fist gripped Puck's hoodie and his hands tangled in her hair. They were a hurricane of teeth and tongues. Sabrina broke off desperately.

"Can we lie down?"

"Mmmhh."

Puck stumbled over to the bed where Sabrina threw him on the sheets. She crawled on top of him and their kiss reheated. Puck fumbled with his hoodie but soon it was next to the candles on the floor. He looped his fingers under Sabrina's pants and pulled her down closer to him.

"I love you." Panted Puck, forcing himself to break away from his girlfriend's grip.

"Yeah, same. I could kiss you all night, but I need some rest, Red decided she's sleeping in my room tonight so I've got to wake up early."

"Okay gorgeous, sleep well. And, Brina, you might want to blow out the candles before you sleep; they're a fire hazard and I'd prefer not waking up to singed grass." Puck exhaled loudly, planting a kiss on Sabrina's head before closing his eyes.

* * *

**Wow. 4 chapters in 2 days...**

**thanks for reading guys!**


	5. Red

**Hello my beautiful bookworms! This is a pretty short chapter but I hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

Red rubbed her eyes groggily and sat up; her neck ached from a night on the floor. It must have been early morning she thought, looking out Sabrina's skylight at a golden sunrise. Red rolled over and yawned, it was time to sneak back to her room. Daphne didn't like thinking she was someone who was hard to sleep next to. Grabbing her pillows, the girl stood up and made her way to the door, stopping to face Sabrina's bed where an array of pillows hid her face.

"Thanks for letting me sleep in here Brina, I owe you." Red managed to opened the door while clutching a pile of teddies, but, the mound fell to the floor as she tripped over a book in the hall. She cursed quietly and kneeled to pick it up just as Sabrina ran from Puck's room. Red looked up at the seventeen year old who had frozen in her tracks.

"Fuck." Was all Sabrina could say before grabbing Red, who'd forgotten her bundle of toys, and shoving themselves both inside the towel closet.

"Sabrina, why were you in Puck's room?"

"Uhh... he put a sparkler under my pillow last night and it burnt me; look -" Sabrina pulled down the neck of Puck's T-shirt hastily to reveal one of many love bite he'd given her.

"Sabrina, first, that's not a burn, its a hickey, I can see the teeth marks. I may not have much experience with boys but the TV in our room gets cable...don't tell Gran. And second, I know you didn't go to sleep wearing that last night. Are you and Puck ... sleeping together?"

Sabrina put her head in her hands and swore. "We're not '_sleeping'_ together, we haven't done _anything_. not yet anyway."

Red squealed. "I knew you two liked each other! Daphne owes me so much money. Why doesn't anyone know yet?! What are you going to wear at the wedding? Can I be your bridesmaid? Can my dress be red? I've known something was up with you two for a while but this, this, is so exciting!"

"Why does everyone bet on things in this house?" Sabrina sighed. "Look, Red, I'm going to have to trust you. You can't tell anyone about me and Puck. We'll approach the rest of the family in our own time. Please can you keep this a secret for me?" The teenager looked desperate as she pleaded with the younger girl.

"Fine. But I want to be able to sleep in your room when Daphne's snoring. Deal?"

"okay."


	6. The Prince has arrived

**OMG guys, thank you for all the views! **

**In this chapter, the Grimms leave for their weekend away and Liam arrives. I was pondering over the idea of a blossoming bromance between Liam and Puck but then thought, 'better if there's some friction in the house.'**

**I'm sorry to the viewers that think I've altered the characters personalities too much and do accept criticism but, I don't like trolls who just disrespect writer's stories for the sake of it. **

**Anyway everyone, please enjoy ...**

* * *

The old Jalopy trundled down the driveway, Granny Relda blowing kisses to the two teenagers who stood on the doorstep.

"I hope that spell Uncle Jake put on the car doesn't wear off, otherwise its going to get very cramped in there very fast." Sabrina said.

"What I don't understand is why they took Elvis. We could've looked after him just fine." grumbled Puck stepping back inside the house.

"No, _I_ could have looked after him just fine! You'd be feeding him sausages again, and we all know what happens after that." Sabrina smiled at Puck. He looked down at her for a minute before breaking their gaze abruptly.

"Last one to the TV has to wash up tonight." Puck yelled running to the sofa. Sabrina scowled and followed him, diving for the remote. She kicked him in the chest and grabbed the control, holding it in the air tauntingly. Normally in this situation, Henry would confiscate the device, handing it to the person who wasn't in it's possession, but for the moment they were alone so Puck could try a new tactic he'd been working on. The fairy sat down next to Sabrina causing her to stare at him with a surprised expression.

"Accepting your defeat that easily?! Wow, you are growing up."

"Piggy, can you do something for me?"

"If it involves getting up, later, 22 jump streets on."

Puck tucked a strand of hair behind Sabrina's ear and leaned in close. "I need you to close your eyes." Sabrina's breath hitched as she did what she was told letting Puck's mouth brush against her jaw. She shivered. Planting quick kisses down her neck, Puck stopped at Sabrina's collar bone. He took the skin in his mouth and kissed her, soft and slow until she whimpered. Sabrina's hand dropped the remote on the couch and tangled itself in Puck's hair. He wasn't expecting his plan to work so soon. Puck grabbed the control quickly with a wicked grin as his girlfriend opened her eyes.

"Fuck you moron." Sabrina teased.

"Funny. Now we're watching scream, you can hug me if you get scared."

"Puck?"

"Yes my beautiful bugger munchkin."

"I'm getting you back for that."

"Oh...great."

Sabrina smiled innocently, snuggling into her boyfriend's lap as the movie began.

After an hour of hiding behind a blanket, Puck decided some food was in order. He didn't realise how fearless Sabrina could be, she was still looking at the screen intently as he left for the fridge. In the kitchen, a pile of food had been placed out on the table alongside a note. The fairy boy picked it up:

_"My lieblings, Mr Canis and I spent the morning preparing dinner for you tonight. We realise that Liam may not like my usual cooking and so you'll have to settle for pizza. There are red velvet cupcakes in the oven that I must say are mouth-watering. Have a good time and stay safe. Love Granny Relda."_

Puck threw the slip of paper aside and grabbed the cakes, stuffing two in his mouth at once. He wolfed them down greedily before opening the fridge. With two cans of beer, a box of biscuits and pack of Doritos between his teeth, the fairy was about to head back to the living room when the doorbell sounded.

"I've got it." Yelled Puck. When it came to boys potentially about to steal his girlfriend, he was going to be the first to question them, even if it was on the doorstep.

The front door opened and Puck looked down at the boy stood on the porch, Dorito packet dropping from his mouth. Liam was good-looking, maybe even more so than Puck. As the prince turned away from staring at the forest, the sunlight reflected off his chestnut hair. Big brown eyes bordered by long, dark lashes glanced up at Puck. The fairy felt his chest tighten as he scowled at Liam whose pronounced cheekbones angled towards a straight nose, flecked with light freckles. His face split in a confident smile.

"I'm Liam, you must be Puck." The boy said.

Puck held Liam's gaze before moving away from the door to let Sabrina pass. Sabrina inhaled sharply at the sight of the teenager outside but played it off hoping Puck didn't hear.

"Hey, I'm S-" Sabrina started, lifting Liam's case to pull inside the house.

"You're Sabrina Grimm, I know. My parents talk about you quite a bit." Liam locked her gaze, picking up the girl's hand gently to kiss it. Puck coughed abruptly and grabbed the case from Sabrina's grasp, sauntering inside.

"Ignore him, he thinks you're going to hit on me!" The Grimm smirked.

"Well, I'll try my hardest but it's going to be hard staying away from a beautiful creature such as yourself." Liam spoke. Sabrina blushed and ushered the boy inside, shutting the door.

* * *

**Hi guys, I was hoping to make this chapter longer but thought i'd leave it there for a bit. I hope you're enjoying the story, please review and like it!**


	7. flirtation

**I don't know how long this chapter is going to be yet so just get comfy and enjoy...**

* * *

Puck had discarded Liam's belongings at the bottom of the stairs and was spread out along the couch, stuffing his mouth with Doritos. Sabrina took this as her cue to show the prince around, explaining sleeping arrangements while trying to ignore the constant smiles being flashed in her direction. Finally, Brina lead Liam into the living room, offering him a cup of hot chocolate.

"Can I have one too _'darling'_?" Puck yelled from his fixed position on the sofa.

"You have legs don't you?" Sabrina protested from the kitchen.

"Unfortunately yes, but that doesn't mean I don't expect you to wait on me hand and foot! And, I'm a hundred percent sure Liam also has a pair of legs which he can use to get up and make himself a drink; if he wishes to do so."

"Liam doesn't know where the coco is though, does he, you mong?"

Puck rolled his eyes and sighed, focusing once again on the TV screen, purposely taking no notice of the boy sat next to him. Liam was still, perched on the edge of a chair as if knowing any minute now, Puck may turn round and break his perfectly defined jawline. _What a knob _the fairy thought, supressing a smirk. The prince leant forward staring with wonder at the cans on the table.

"What's are those?" He asked quizzically.

Puck grunted. "They're Dogfish Head, you want one?" He said, not taking his attention away from the screen.

"Oh my God, Puck! Why are you drinking a dogfish's head? That's barbaric!" Liam stood up hastily, his mouth agape.

"Dude, that's the name of the beer! Chill out."

"Beer?"

The fairy nodded, but as he turned to see Liam's expression, the realisation hit him. The prince didn't know what the bottles were. "You're kidding me right? You've never tried beer?"

Liam furrowed his brow.

"You'll like it, I promise. Try some." Puck said sincerely, handing Liam the can. He took a sip and grimaced.

"It tastes foul."

"I'm not the only one who drinks it you know, Sabrina does too. Actually, I'm sure she mentioned it being her favourite beverage, especially after discovering its better for your skin than water!" Puck looked Liam dead in the eye.

"Well, we've both see Sabrina. Her skin is beautiful, she looks like a porcelain doll; so delicate. Hand me that bottle again, I'm sure a few more sips wouldn't hurt." Liam gulped down the whole can and wiped his mouth.

'_as easy as tricking a baby.' _Puck pushed another towards the boy. "Think you'd be able to stomach another, Mr Hard-man?" Liam took the drink with a smile and swallowed it in one.

A few minutes past until Liam fell back against a cushion. "Wow, I feel a little light-headed."

Sabrina walked into the room, two mugs in hand. She placed them down on a stack of books and turned to Puck.

"I got your drink stinky."

"Thank you peasant." Puck's mischievous, green eyes lit up. Sabrina followed his gaze to Liam who was lying down on the sofa, breathing deeply.

"PUCK! what the heck did you do?"

"He hadn't tasted beer before so I gave him a few."

"Oh my god, how many is _a few_?" Sabrina raced over to Liam, pressing her hand against his forehead.

"Like three... might've been four... the cheeky bastard stole mine." the teenager complained.

"He's burning up. It's not even five o'clock and you've already intoxicated our guest. I thought you were passed that!"

"Well, I guess not."

Sabrina and Puck stood over Liam until he smiled and propped himself up against a cushion.

"Are you okay Liam?" Sabrina questioned.

"Yeah, I feel fine, just a little hot, may I open a window?"

Sabrina nodded and watched as the Prince let in a gust of wind from outside. He stared out of the glass for what felt like hours, Puck and Sabrina taking a seat on the sofa to observe him. "You know the two of you are blessed to live in a place like this. I wish I had a family as big as yours, I get so lonely at times. If only I had someone to spoil with my money. I'd shower them with affection, gifts, everything I had. I want someone I could love every day and never expect anything in return but their company."

Sabrina felt Puck stiffen beside her. She knew Liam was poking at a subject that wasn't open for discussion but he continued anyway, "I mean, Brina, If you were mine, It'd be _me _making _you_ hot chocolate and craving your attention all the time, never the other way round."

Puck's fist's curled into balls. "I tell you what then Liam, why don't you go and find this 'someone' right now. Stop staring out the window like a lost puppy dog, download tinder and hook up with a bird. As soon as she sees your electronic, cushioned toilet and limited edition iPhone 7, I'm sure she'll do _anything _to kiss your royal ass."

"Puck, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offended you. Of course I'll leave now if that's what you want." Liam's wide eyes danced from the boy with steam fuming from his ears to the girl avoiding his gaze.

Puck turned to Sabrina and softened his expression, "What do you think _Brina_? Should we rid this house of our royal pest?"

Sabrina smiled sourly at him, "Can I please talk to you for a moment?" She grabbed Puck's hoodie, not giving him a chance to reply and yanked him into the downstairs toilet, slamming the door behind them.

"Puck, what are you doing? Liam is here for another twenty hours and then you never have to lay eyes on him again so, please, PLAY NICE."

The fairy boy bit his lip stubbornly but followed Sabrina back to the couch. As they entered the room, they found Liam on the floor, another beer in hand. Sabrina turned wearily to Puck.

"We're taking him upstairs so I can see if Uncle Jake has anything to clear his head, this prince is about to have one serious hangover."

* * *

**I'm leaving it there for now, Its a long chapter and next you will finally get to see some flirting!**


	8. just another drunk bastard

**Hello my beautiful bookworms! I've had some reviews and come to the conclusion Sabrina is a bit OCC, but I do try guys! I'm sorry for the swearing, and edited some of it out (recently updated 12th Jan 2016) so that its not too offensive.**

**Enjoy ...**

* * *

Sabrina and Puck had a hard time helping Liam up the stairs. He insisted on being fine but both teenagers knew that was not the case. By the time the pair had him lying down on Sabrina's parents bed, they were worn out. Liam first encounter with alcohol had left him woozy meaning it was up to Puck to find an elixir that would sober him up, otherwise he feared, more unprompted flirting would be around the corner.

Busying herself, Sabrina rushed to the bathroom and grabbed the prince a drink. She found Liam had propped himself up against a pillow, looking reasonably comfy.

"Here's your water." Sabrina said, kneeling down next to the boy.

His expression softened as she handed him the drink. "You're the best, _Brina._"

Sabrina flinched; only Puck called her that. She placed her hand on the nightstand about to help search for the vial when her fingers met a cold, glass object. She looked down to find a bottle of liquid on the table top. The label read:

Sabrina smirked. I guess Dad forgot to mention he drank.

She added a few drops from the vial to Liam's water and sat back in a chair at the end of the bed as he gulped it down and sighed.

"Wow, I feel better." Liam announced. He stood up, rocking back and forth for a moment, before returned to his seat on the mattress.

Sabrina rushed over, helping Liam lie down. She guessed growing up as the eldest, instinct made her feel responsible for the care of others.

"I'm going to tell Puck we found the bottle."

"Wait." Liam called, grabbing the Grimm's hand and pulling her towards him. Sabrina fell down onto Liam's chest, hands flat against his unbuttoned shirt. "Hey." The boy whispered, not at all phased by the awkward position they were stuck in.

"Uh...ummm, hi." Sabrina stuttered. She began to clumsily clamber off the prince only to be stopped by a hand on her back. Liam leaned up and kissed Sabrina, his lips warm and soft, causing a million thoughts to spin through her head at once. When the image of Puck's bright green eyes flashed before her, Sabrina pulled away. Still in shock, she managed to throw her hand forward and slap Liam hard across the face.

"Ouch." Liam called, covering the red mark. "What was that for?"

"I have a boyfriend!"

"Weird, I don't see him anywhere. Now relax." Liam pulled Sabrina back down and forced his lips on hers. She tried to break free of his grasp but he was too strong, pulling her against him.

A glass fell to the floor and shattered, its content running over the carpet. Puck stood in the doorway, his mouth agape looking at the two teenagers on the bed. Sabrina knew Puck had just witnessed the kiss. She bit down hard on Liam's mouth until he yelled and jerked back. Jumping off the boy, Sabrina ran to her boyfriend and followed him down the hallway.

"Puck. Puck? PUCK!" She shouted, yanking at the fairy's hoodie so he turned to face her. "You're right, I shouldn't have trusted Liam; he's a bastard."

Puck look at his pleading girlfriend blankly before pushing her aside and pulling open his bedroom door. Before it shut, he shouted three words that made Sabrina blink tears from her eyes.

_"We are over."_

Sabrina wasn't having this, she'd been way too nice to that boy. Weeks without pulling a prank on him, weeks patiently waiting for him to have her. Their relationship couldn't just stop!

She dusted off her jeans and barged into Puck's room, sprinting up the hill into the clearing where she found Puck rummaging through mounds of belongings on the floor. She strode over to him, smiling, before punching him in the stomach; exactly the same as she'd done the first time they kissed. The fairy boy doubled over wheezing.

"You can't do this to me, Puck. I've tried my hardest to stop pranking you, I've tried my hardest not to annoy you and I certainly did not _want_ to kiss Liam. But now I know..." Sabrina trailed off as she decided Puck was blanking her. "For god sake, LOOK AT ME!" the Grimm yelled. Puck straightened and spoke.

"Sabrina, I saw you. And I hope you enjoyed Kissing Liam because he is the last boy you're going to be kissing for a long time after I tell your dad you were _doing it_ in _his_ bed."

"BUT WE WEREN'T ... you cant threaten me Mr Goodfellow._ You_ were the over-controlling one in this relationship. I'd get within a meter of a guy and you were there. Like a personal fucking dung fly. " Sabrina argued, fighting the urge to break Puck's foot.

"Yes, and you were the shit I was buzzing round!" Puck stopped grinning when he saw Sabrina's eyes fill with tears. "Seriously Grimm, you knew every secret of mine. You were the only girl I ever felt anything for. I would have taken a bullet for you, but how can I possibly hold your hand now without the image of you snogging the face off that dick down the hall coming to mind? I loved you Brina and you've just broken my heart. Now where is that faggot; I'm about to break his face." Puck bent down and pulled a long wooden object out from under his bed. In a flurry of wings he was off, flying down the pathway and out of sight.

Sabrina hated crying, she was tough, Grimms didn't show weakness, but this time the tears wouldn't stop. She tipped her head back to look at the darkening sky. It took her less than a second to decide she was going to let Puck hurt Liam, after all, the only thing on her mind was sleep. Walking down the bricked path and back onto the landing, Brina slipped into her room, locked the door and closed her eyes.

* * *

**PLEASE READ: I HAVE JUST MADE A MASSIVE UPDATE AND ADDED LOADS TO THE CHAPTER ON PUCKBRINAS FIGHT.**


	9. The wrath of a fairy

**Hello my beautiful bookworms!** **I** **haven't updated for a while, I went to a fireworks festival yesterday. Thank you for your reviews - the reason my characters are a bit OCC is because its been 2 years ago since I read the sisters Grimm but that will be changing in the next month! Fourth time reading the books and I'm still not bored of them.**

**PLEASE READ: BTW, Michael Buckley is on instagram and I wrote to him; he responded and started following me!**

* * *

It was too early to sleep but Sabrina must've dozed off thinking of all the wicked things she could now do to Puck. The Grimm slept through the starting commotion coming from Liam's room.

Puck stepped onto the carpet, sword in hand, plain rage painted on his face, obviously oblivious to Liam who seemed thoroughly distracted by his phone.

"Oh, Puck, its you. I've just downloaded this new app, it lets you search all the cute girls in this area. We don't have wifi at my place so I hope you're okay with me using yours."

The fairy set his jaw and let his eyes bore into Liam. "You bastard. You just kissed _my_ girlfriend and now you're already looking at more girls on the internet? Have some respect." Puck walked over to the bed, snatched up Liam's phone and crushed it into pieces on the floor with his sneakers.

"You broke my phone!" Liam screamed, looking down at the object like it was the last drop of water on a desert island.

"Oh, dude, that's not the only thing I'm going to break." Puck brought down his sword about to hit Liam but the prince grabbed hold of the wooden item and threw it aside. The boys rolled around on the bed, sheets flying everywhere. Puck found himself out of breath but managed to straddle Liam and let his fist hammer into the boy's jaw. The prince cried out in pain but kneed Puck between the legs before scrambling off the bed. Liam picked up the sword and raised it at the fairy, curled in the sheets.

"Those self defence Lessons really did pay off!" Liam chuckled. "I can't believe you actually thought you'd beat me."

Puck raised his head slowly to face his opponent, he wasn't giving up. Not only had this boy _kissed_ Sabrina, he was also holding Puck's sword and had kicked him in a place a boy should never be kicked.

"You Liam Charming are nothing but a girlfriend stealing, bratty, innocent, little poser. Give me my sword back." Puck jumped off the mattress and onto the ground. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the animal he so desperately wanted to beat the crap out of Liam as. A swirl of wind encircled the fairy and when it disappeared, in the boy's place stood a cheetah, his bright green eyes shining intently. Puck's sword dropped from Liam's grasp as he stumbled back onto the cover watching Puck prowl around the edge of the room.

"Come on Liam, I thought you said you could beat me. I'm right here, so do it!"

"You're a freak, I refuse to fight you like that. Change back immediately." Liam cried, back pressed against the head-board.

"Fight me you douche bag." Puck crouched down low to the ground in attack position looking at the prince. Liam clambered off the bed, desperate to make a hasty exit out the door. Bad choice. Puck charged at him head first. The boys crashed against the bedside table scattering books and pens, a lamp smashed on the floor but Puck wasn't bothered. Now in human form, the only thing he was focused on was punching wildly with both fists. Liam put his hands up in surrender.

"Stop, please. I'll never touch you again." Liam breathed.

Puck wiped a sleeve across his mouth and licked the blood from his bottom lip. "You will never touch me _or _Sabrina again, period. You are only here for the rest of the night so try not to bother us. And you'll need to clean up this mess." The fairy shoved Liam against the wall for good measures, picked up his sword and walked out the room.

Liam smirked. _not very bright for a 4000 year old fairy!_

* * *

**Sorry the chapter's short. We go back to school on Wednesday so I don't think I'll be updating that much. Thanks for your reviews!**


	10. Date night

**Hello my beautiful bookworms, please enjoy the chapter ...**

* * *

The three teenagers spent their evening avoiding each other. Finally, Liam caught Sabrina in the kitchen laying the table for dinner and decided it was time to make conversation. He knocked on the door and entered, gently taking the plate from her hands and setting it on the counter top.

"I've called Marshal, he's driving us into town for dinner." Liam said, looking at Sabrina.

"Well, that's not necessary because we have pizza to eat, _normal _pizza which is something I'd like to treat myself too. I've just woken up, I don't want to go out"

Liam bit down on his lip and raised his eyebrows. "Are you still mad at me?"

"_Nooooo_, you only destroyed my relationship and forced me to kiss you!" Sabrina exclaimed sarcastically.

"Babe, you know you liked it."

"Go and fuck yourself." Sabrina smiled and continued her job of laying the table.

"Sabrina, I-I'm so sorry." The prince looked at his feet. " It just gets really lonely at home and when I see a beautiful girl my hormones start to jump around. I never meant to split up you and Puck. Let me treat you to a meal. You can have pizza if you want and I bet it will be a thousand times better than that one." Liam looked at the Grimm sadly.

Sabrina didn't normally do this but she caved. She knew what it was like to be alone for ages; nobody but her sister to talk to. "Fine, but we can't leave Puck to use the oven alone."

"We'll bring him back the leftovers. Your ex will eat anything!"

"Good point." _Ex_ she thought, repeating the word, that was going to be hard to come to terms with.

"I'll be ready by eight. Oh, and dress nice." Liam winked before disappearing upstairs.

Sabrina wrote out a note for Puck. She suspected he wouldn't notice their absence, spending the rest of the night in his room. When she'd cleaned the table, the girl ran upstairs to get ready.

'_first meal out._' she thought, clothes flying out from her wardrobe. Puck and Sabrina hadn't had chance to go out on a date, unless you count sitting on Puck's bedroom grass, watching the stars for twenty minutes before hearing Daphne and hiding behind a tree.

After several minutes, Sabrina discovered a black bodycon dress hiding in the shadows at the back of a cupboard. She'd been forced to buy it by her mom a year ago, just another one of Veronica's attempts to make her daughter a little more approachable if she ever decided to venture outside, god forbid a party! A pair of black converse were used to complete the look alongside a quick sweep with a mascara brush. The Grimm looked in the mirror and smiled.

Liam was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, phone in hand. "Shall we go?"

"We shall." Sabrina nodded and let Liam open the door for her. They walked down the steps and stopped in front of a black Bentley. Marshal stood by the back door of the car holding it open for the two teens. Sabrina climbed over the seats and relaxed into the leather, letting Liam shut the door behind them.

It took five minutes before the car was cruising through the streets of Ferryport landing, everafters and mundanes staring at the monster with wheels. Finally they pulled over on the side of the road and Liam jumped out the car, holding the door for Sabrina; she stepped onto the pavement but didn't turn to say thank you. She'd decided to be polite to the boy but ignore all extra gestures towards her.

It was no surprise that Liam had brought her to the most expensive restaurant in the whole town. Granny Relda had told them it was owned by Rumpelstiltskin, his bank still held half the gold in Ferryport and sold the best food _ever. _Sabrina waited for the prince to walk inside the building - just so she could check that it was the right diner. Liam smiled kindly at the waitress as she sat them in a window seat, leaning over to light a candle in the centre of the table.

"You two are so adorable!" She exclaimed.

"Oh... umm, no actually -" Sabrina started only to be cut off by Liam.

"Thank you, that's so kind. I couldn't go a day without this beautiful girl in my life."

Sabrina bit the side of her mouth sourly until the waitress grinned and walked off. "Jesus, you have some nerve. What are you doing? I should never have come here with you."

Liam closed his eyes and sighed patiently. "Sabrina, we get the food half price if we've come as a couple, look at the menu."

Sabrina scanned the paper and averted her eyes to the floor like a child just been proven wrong. Liam smiled sweetly as the waitress returned with their drinks. She poured the fizzy liquid into their glasses and flipped open her notebook ready to write down orders. "So what can I get this lovely lady?"

"Can I have - " Sabrina was stopped once again by Liam.

"She'll have the lobster salad. And... I'll take the steak."

"Right." The lady stopped and glanced at Liam, obviously questioning how much say Sabrina had in the relationship. "We'll have your meals ready in half an hour."

"Thanks." Liam winked and handed the lady both menus.

Sabrina was fiddling with a ring on her finger, biting her lip submissively. She didn't like Liam at all, more so after being denied her pizza and she hated trying to make conversation with people she didn't know, that was Daphne's area of expertise.

"So, now I'd be asking you what we were going to order but you've already done that for _both _of us! Do you normally do that? Take girls out to dinner just so you can seduce the waitresses and control what the girl eats. I wasn't aware I was _that_ fat! A salad, really? I was actually going to order pizza."

Liam apologised, finally managing to start a decent conversation.

"So, what do you do when you're not out solving mad murder cases or chasing giants up bean stalks?" Liam asked sounding generally curious.

Brina put down her glass and glanced at the boy opposite her. "Nobody's asked me that question before. Let me think... I like movies, watching people paint and reading. And on really cold winter days, I love taking Elvis for walks near the woods. The leaves are so beautiful, the air seems to clear my head." Sabrina blushed, she knew opening up like this to the boy who'd made her single was not a good idea but there was nothing to lose. Liam replied thoughtfully.

"I love going outside too, it is so peaceful. All the trees and flowers make me feel so... alive. Now, tell me about this dog of yours, Elvis? What is he like?"

Sabrina was amazed at how easy it was to talk to Liam. He smiled and laughed showing his perfectly straight teeth when she recited the story of how she broke her ankle trying to pull Elvis away from a squirrel. They chattered on, only stopping to take a sip of coke or cut up a piece of steak. When the two had finished their meal and Liam called for the check, he gazed at Sabrina for a long time.

"You are so beautiful," He said dreamily. "Puck was right, I shouldn't be looking at any more girls after laying eyes on you."

Sabrina turned red and dropped her head. "You're not too bad yourself."

The check arrived and the waitress wished them a good evening. Liam sat back in the car feeling very happy with himself and after a small peck on the cheek from Sabrina, he knew that part one of his plan was complete.

* * *

**I'm suffering from the worse writers block ever but onto the next chapter where things get serious...  
**


	11. Drugged

**Hello my beautiful bookworms, I recently had the worst writers block on planet earth and would not sit down to write this fic but I am back and better than ever so keep the comments flowing and I will keep updating ly guys!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Sabrina had gone through a long, confusing day so straight after the front door was locked, she said goodnight to Liam and trudged up the stairs to bed. Puck was obviously still awake since the Grimm could hear Linkin Park blasting from his stereo and a trail of Doritos leading to his door. She was going to tell him to switch the song off but decided if he was ignoring her she'd do the same. The Grimm reached her room, flopped down on the bed and quickly changes into her PJ's recounting the night's conversations with Liam. He was the first person that seemed to take an interest in her hectic life, making jokes out of the crazy monsters she'd faced. Slowly, Sabrina's eyelids grew heavy and as she closed her eyes images of Liam and Puck spun around her head.

Liam gripped the tie in his fist tightly. If he was going to do this it would have to be now. Silently, he made his way towards Puck's bedroom, opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks. It was huge. Liam felt like he'd just walked through a portal into the lost boy's paradise. A dark, cloudy night sky drifted by above him and soft grass left dew drops on his shoes. A forest stretched out for miles either side of the door with the faint sound of a rollercoaster rattling on to his right. It stood tall, way above the trees with an empty cart suffering loop after loop on the dangerous tracks. The only light came from a surreal crescent moon who's light shone out from behind the clouds. Liam heard deep panting breaths coming from up the hill so, slipping into the forest on his left, the prince slyly made his way towards the noise.

Puck ducked under the kangaroo's arm as he swung a punch forward. The fairy hadn't fought his friend in ages but it seemed like a good way to get all the anger out of his system. The boxing ring was painted red and blue but the colours had worn away after time so now looked rusty and old, either way, Puck loved it in the ring. Sweat pasted blonde hair to his forehead as he let out a whoop, his glove hitting the animal's side. A monkey sitting in a nearby tree rang a bell loudly meaning a break for the two fighters. Puck ducked under the rope and reached for his drink, squirting the cold water into his mouth. He wondered up the path a bit more and stopped at a tree that held a plug socket in its base. He switched the song over on his speakers, turning round to get back to the match but a dark shadow blocked his path. Puck stared darkly at the figure that didn't move.

"Are you back for another beating? because I'm ready to go!" Puck exclaimed trying to move around Liam.

"Puck, I wanted to tell you you're right, nobody could wish for someone better than Sabrina." The prince sighed stepping into the moonlight.

"Ummm... is that why you barged into my room in the middle of the night, to tell me that?" Puck clenched his jaw tightly.

"No, I also wanted to tell you that Sabrina is an excellent kisser and makes very good company."

Puck spat on the floor. "Bull shit. Sabrina would never kiss you. She only went out with you because she feels sorry for all the years you've had to spend as a_ lonely lickle boy_." The fairy began to walk back down the hill, Liam following closely.

"Oh, Puck... You are oblivious aren't you?! Sabrina is mine." Liam hissed, throwing the tie in his hand around Puck's neck. The Grimm boy gagged as Liam pulled on the tie tightly, his face turning red. Puck fumbled to grab the material that was choking him but failed. The world was falling, spinning and as he watched everything blacked out around him.

Liam stood up and kicked the limp body on the floor with his foot. He slipped back into the trees without a sound, passed the boxing kangaroo who looked around cluelessly for his opponent and out onto the warm landing of the Grimm's house. The prince ran to his room grabbing a cloth from his bag and soaking it with a liquid from a vial in his pocket. When the bottle was completely empty and its substance covered the rag, Liam tiptoed into Sabrina's room and sat down on the edge of her bed. He watched her exhale softly before moving closer and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You'll be mine, very soon baby." And then, without warning, Liam shoved the cloth over Sabrina's mouth. Her eyes opened wide as she let out a muffled scream that soon died down as the drug made its way up her nose.

"Now, lets get back to my house and everything can be arranged there." Liam whispered, picking up Sabrina's body and carrying it downstairs, out of the front door and into the night...

* * *

**I'm sorry this has taken so long to write and I'm not making any excuses this time! Pls leave comments and I assure you...**


	12. The mansion

**Hello my beautiful Bookworms! I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter as it is EXTREMELY IMPORTANT for this whole story to make sense. I was so happy to see that this fic now has over 4,000 views :) please keep reading and click the favourite button if you're enjoying it. **

**This chapter is a development of Liam's character and his plans for the near future so wrap up in your warmest blanket (unless you're reading this in summer) and Enjoy...**

* * *

Puck woke coughing and wheezing. He sat up slowly as everything swam back into focus. The sky was still dark but thousands of twinkling lights hovered over him, busy tinkling and buzzing with a golden glow. A pixie zipped towards Puck and asked if he was okay. The boy nodded and stood, remembering Liam and his conversation just a few hours before. _"Sabrina is mine." _Liam's voice echoed in Puck's head making him spin around frantically.

"where's Sabrina?" He asked to his minions. Their lights blinked uncertainly so, with fist clenched, Puck zipped off down the path and straight into Sabrina's room. It was empty. Pillows scattered the floor but no body lay among them. Even if Liam had attempted to kill Puck, he knew the Prince would never do the same to a girl, especially not a girl like his ex. The fairy searched room after room until the cold realisation dawned on him. Sabrina had been kidnapped.

Puck slumped against the front door not entirely sure what to do next. He knew if he tried to ring the family they would tell him not to be so stupid, lies like that weren't funny and to just get on with the boy for a few more hours. Rage and hatred bubbled inside Puck's chest while a pile of guilt rose in his throat. He had failed to protect the one thing he cared for most and now it was up to him to save her. Without any note of explanation, map or clue of where he was flying to, Puck opened his giant insect wings and started his long journey into the night, setting off the same direction the jalopy had taken the day before.

Stealing the car was easy. Liam had found the nearest house and to his surprise, the keys had been left in the ignition. They teenager sped down the empty highway humming to himself. The prince thought of how wonderful it was going to be living with Sabrina - a new play thing, and a feisty one at that - as well as the events he had waiting ahead for the both of them. He turned around to look at the sleeping blonde in the back seat. She looked so peaceful that Liam knew what he had done must've been right. Suddenly, Sabrina started to murmur. She rubbed her eyes lazily looking around and when her confused gaze met Liam's in the review mirror her whole body was fully alert.

"Oh my god... OH MY FUCKING GOD... and you FUCKING INSANE? Let me out the car Liam. Now. Let me out of this god dam fucking car or I swear I'll kick your fucking ass." Sabrina screamed Rattling on the door handle and picking wildly at the lock.

"Brina, relax, you're with me, its all okay." Liam stared calmly ahead.

"What th-, for Christ sake Liam, you don't just go around drugging girls and kidnapping them! Are you an absolute psycho? Open the door."

"Look, calm down. We're just taking a trip to my house for a while. I want you to see it."

"How about another day, I'd like to go home now."

"No." The prince said coolly.

Sabrina stared out the window begrudgingly until a question popped into her mind that opened up a black pit in her stomach.

"Where's Puck?" She stammered.

Liam paused, choosing the right words to frame his answer. "You no longer need to worry about that pathetic little everafter. He was an obstacle in the way of us so has been moved." Liam looked over his shoulder to see silent tears soaking Sabrina's cheeks. Her eyes were alive with fear. He smiled reassuringly. "Brina, you should be happy he's gone. That boy was a nightmare and called you so many horrible things. Now youre with me, I'll take extremely good care of you. You can have anything you want."

That was the last straw. Sabrina let out a deafening shriek of anguish and shot devils at Liam. "You have no FUCKING right to call me _'Brina'_ you two-faced, pratty bastard. Do you know what I want? I want you to rot in hell. When we get out this car what do you think is going to stop me from running to get help? Huh? And, I swear to God, if you have killed Puck, Liam, I am going to break that fucking perfect nose of yours."

"Look, you're not getting out this car and you're not going to run for help when we arrive. Only 20 minutes or so left now so I'll let you grieve over your horridious ex for a while and then it can be just you and me!"

Sabrina squeezed her eyes shut trying to clear her vision and force the image of Puck out of her brain. Liam wouldn't have the guts to kill someone. He had to be alive. And if he was dead, wouldn't Sabrina have felt something? She thought it'd be like missing something vital, a hole in her chest, but, no feelings came.

"My family will come looking for me. They probably know where you live!"

"Yes, and they will be taken care of when that time comes, but for now lets just worry about getting you inside." Liam replied, turning off the car engine and waiting for the door to be opened by a man in black.

He was a tall, bulky figure who didn't smile as Liam stepped out of the vehicle. Sabrina heard a short, muffled conversation outside before a pair of hands opened her door and roughly attached handcuffs to her wrists. She yelled and kicked viciously in protest but the man holding her was too strong. As Sabrina was lead through a passage at the side of a giant wrought iron gate, she stopped to stare at the house towering above her. It was at least six of her house' stood next to each other and two tall. Ivy coated the brick walls and beautifully arranged plant beds grew wild flowers of all colours. Numerous windows as tall as her sat at intervals all the way along the front of the mansion. She stood facing a heavy oak door with brass knocker, frightened and awestruck all at once. The size was overwhelming but Liam didn't seem phased as he opened the front door and ushered Sabrina and her guard inside.

Sabrina was so shocked by the interior of the hall they stepped into she forgot to fight the guard; all she did was stare. Large oil paintings hung from the high walls in golden frames and expensive looking furniture sat either side of the passage. The building seemed dark despite the many iron chandeliers that lined the ceiling. The floor was grey stone and cold under Sabrina's feet but that was the least of her worries. Liam began to walk down the corridor gesturing for his guest to follow and when she refused to budge, the man in black shoved her forward. Liam turned to face Sabrina giving her a dazzling smile, his big brown eyes begging for approval. The Prince came to a halt when he reached a large door on his right. It was two times the size of Sabrina's guard, oak and covered with metal designs twisting from corner to corner like thorns.

"So, Brina, what do you think of my home?" Liam asked.

Sabrina did nothing but curl her fists into balls and stare poisonous daggers at the prince. Then, to her surprise, Liam's ever present smile faded as he stepped forward and grabbed Sabrina's cheeks between his fingers roughly. He squeezed her face together and seethed through his mouth, "You will answer when spoken to."

Seeing the scared expression on Sabrina's face, he immediately backed away. "Now, lets try again. Sabrina, what do you think of my humble abode?"

"...Beautiful." The Grimm gulped. Liam winked before pushing the large door open and walking inside. Sabrina stood in the biggest room she'd laid eyes on. It was marble with cream coloured walls and a glass skylight. The room was shaped in a circle, the whole far side purely made up of stained glass window. The boy nodded to the guard still holding Sabrina's chains and he released her, walking over to stand by the door. Hands still in cuffs, Sabrina shuffled forward and up two large steps to look out of the window, as far away from Liam as possible. Outside was still dark but Sabrina could make out a forest and a small village far below. They must've been high up on a cliff as the view stretched out for miles.

"It's stunning isn't it?" Liam sighed, walking closer to Sabrina. He leant against the window, fingers tracing patterns in the glass.

The Grimm looked sideways at Liam. His perfectly angled jaw line and silky, ruffled up hair; it was ashamed that kind of beauty had been given to a boy like this. One that would use it for selfish purposes. The boy caught Sabrina staring and thought it was a good opportunity to make a move. He reached out, undid her shackles and grabbed her hand tightly. She looked at him and smiled but seconds later began to crush Liam's fingers as tightly as possible. He yelled and retreated his hand in pain.

"Think about that next time you try to lay a hand on me!" Sabrina growled.

The guard who had been standing by the exit ran forward quickly and whispered something in Liam's ear.

"Right, chain her up. I want him brought to this room immediately." Liam shouted, striding to the exit.

Sabrina looked around confused. "What? What's going on?"

Liam turned round and smiled bitterly. "It seems as if your ex has decided to take a trip back from the dead!"

* * *

**I know I've added a lot of description in this chapter and I'll delete some if you guys think it a bit OTT but yep... I think I'm happy with it. I've shortened it ALOT but you get the gist. Shoutout to all my bookworms who have left me awesome reviews to work from - you make my day :) I'll write more soon ...**


	13. Proposal

**Hello my Beautiful Bookworms! Okay... I finally have a boy free, no homework, autumn weekend to sit and write for you lovely people! My English teacher has asked me to do extra work with him cus I'm ahead so I may not be updating a lot for a while but I promise I'll try! This chapter is where thing start getting interesting so sit back and Enjoy...**

* * *

The hall door open and Puck was thrust inside, two fierce looking guards holding his shoulders. The boy looked at the grand interior surrounding him before his eyes came to rest on the girl chained to the opposite wall.

"SABRINA!" Puck yelled, struggling against the guards. He swore and violently shook his shoulders until they willed him free. Hands chained infront of him, the fairy rushed forward and dropped to the cold floor by Sabrina. He brought his fingers up and brushed his blood crusted thumbs along her cheeks. She stared at him sadly, not at all excited by the fact her saviour had finally arrived. It took a few second before she finally whispered. "I knew you weren't dead, I knew it. But, Puck, what have you done?"

"I'm here to save your sorry ass! What do you think?" He breathed. "Look, when Liam comes in, you act all soppy towards the bastard, he'll undo your chains and then kick him in the -"

"No!" Sabrina hissed quietly as tears started to gather in her eyes. "God Puck, God. Don't you see? You've just dug your own grave and Liam's going to bury you in it. He has hundreds of guards and... and anyway, he doesn't want you, he wants me. You need to get out of here; I'll stay."

"You're joking? I'm never leaving you again."

Sabrina smiled as Puck wiped away her fallen tears. "I love you Puck." She hiccupped.

"I love you too Brina." He leant in slowly and pressed his mouth against hers. Sabrina drew in a breath responding sweetly but the kiss was not one of their usual, it was one full of desperation, love and angst.

A loud, sarcastic clap echoed off the walls as Liam stepped out of the shadows of an alcove. He walked to the bottom of the steps looking savagely at Puck. "What a show!" The prince exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting this. So tell me Puck, how did you rise from hell? Did Satan reject you?"

"No, quite the opposite really. Satan loved me so much, he's sent me back out into the world to wreak havoc and chaos everywhere!" Puck exclaimed coldly.

Liam smirked, mounting the steps to stand by Sabrina. He fumbled in his trouser pocket for a while before removing a key. He slid it into her shackles and gripped her arm tightly so she stood. "Now, Sabrina, I was hoping to do this at a very exquisite breakfast tomorrow, but I think the timing is better since we have a guest," The prince turned to face Puck once more before he grinning at the girl. "Will you do the great honour of marrying me?"

Sabrina's eyes widened, her face turning pale and scared. If she said no, what would happen to her? What would happen to Puck?

Liam looked sympathetically from her to Puck. "Oh, and It would benefit you a lot more to say yes as I'm afraid otherwise Puck and Satan may have a slightly longer lasting reunion." Turning to face the window, Liam smirked. " Out that window, there's an one hundred meter drop with a lake of alligators at the bottom. I've taken to naming them, quite honestly they make amazing pets, especially if you have an annoying fairy to get rid of!"

"Sabrina, say no." Puck shouted, rising to his feet.

The Grimm mouthed one last 'I love you' to Puck before nodding slowly to Liam. A large diamond rock emerged from the boy's pocket and Sabrina let him slip it onto her finger.

Puck's eyes were closed tightly, His fists curled into balls, back to the prince. God he was a failure, he should've tried harder to convince Granny Relda not to let Liam stay in their house. The fairy could hear Sabrina's soft sobs and then a loud "NO!" emerge from her mouth. Liam had leaned forward about to kiss her, his hand squeezing her butt tightly.

"Get the Fuck away from her." Puck spat, positioning himself between the boy and his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Puck, but she's my property now." Liam pushed Puck backwards hard. He stumbled and fell to the floor.

"Now kiss me you bitch." Liam ordered, pulling Sabrina towards him. She fell against his mouth where his tongue tried to ease apart her lips. She let him unwillingly and tried to ignore Puck; a heap of green hoodie on the ground. When Liam finally let Sabrina pull away, he grabbed her wrist tightly and ordered Puck to his knees. The fairy did so, as slowly as humanly possible.

"Now, before I send Sabrina off for her dress fitting, I have some news for you. Puck, I am making you my personal butler. You will follow me everywhere and obey my every bidding. You will be required to attend tomorrow's wedding and every other ceremony I host. However, if my bidding is not met, you can watch me do far worse things than kiss Sabrina.

Puck didn't speak but bit down on his lower lip.

Four guards hurried into the grand room where they surrounded Sabrina, dragging her towards the exit.

"Puck, don't leave me." She screamed. And then the door slammed shut. A deadly silence filling the hall.


	14. On the case

**Hey my beautiful bookworms! I am very happy to announce its officially DECEMBER (my favourite month for writing!)**

** Now, please read the following: As you know, this story is rated T for language and suggestive themes but because near the end of the book (which I've already written) its gonna get a bit ... you know what I mean... so don't read it unless you're mature &amp; sensible (no hate for that chapter!)**

**So snuggle up with your favourite blanket next to the Christmas tree &amp; fire, please like and comment on my story and enjoy...**

* * *

The Grimm's rusted jalopy let out plumes of black smoke as it climbed the hill and came to a stop outside the family's house. Granny Relda was the first out the car, adjusting her hat so it didn't blow away in the breezy autumn wind. She spun around smiling to face her beloved home and stopped as soon as she saw what had happened. The front door was wide open.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, running up the front steps, Elvis at her heels. Nothing seemed to be out of place, maybe it was Puck when he'd gone out for a walk? What was she thinking? Puck didn't walked anywhere! The family mounted the porch steps to crowd around Relda. Daphne looked at her dad anxiously.

"Dad, what's happened?" she asked.

"I thought our daughter would be a bit more gracious especially with a guest here. Why hasn't she come down to say hello?" Henry fumed, storming into the house.

"Sabrina! Liam, Puck, please come down now." Veronica shouted up the stairs. No reply.

"Something's wrong." Uncle Jake commented. "Red and Canis, go and check if the kids are upstairs. Elvis and I are going on a search in the woods."

"I'll come." Insisted Daphne.

Five minutes later, Red came rushing into the lounge, the whole family's eyes on her.

"Guys, we think something bad has happened. Puck's fairies are buzzing all over the place and Uncle Jake is the only one who can understand them."

Mr Canis hobbled into the hall. "Sabrina is not in her room or Puck's, I checked. And Liam is nowhere in sight."

Veronica stared stupefied at the old man, ignoring Basil's plea to be fed. Henry ran forward, bashing into Canis' shoulder and up the stairs. He swung open the door to Puck's bedroom and charged inside, yelling his daughter's name. Soon, the whole family were in the room, searching by the roller coaster and every inch of the forest but it was no use. The kids were missing. Jake had emptied all the content from his pockets and was searching through them frantically; he was sure he had a-

"Found it!" He yelled, holding up a small box. The Grimm's gathered around as Uncle Jake threw the powder over a couple of fairies nearby. They zipped around, light blinking frantically, green dust coating their wings, until the noises that came from them turned from a tinkle into a squeal.

"What's that bastard done!" exclaimed one looking at the family.

"Play nice; this is Sabrina's Uncle." The male fairy fluttered forward and bowed deeply to the group. "Please to meet you. I am nugget and this is thistle, we are Puck's favourite minions."

"Nice to meet you dears!" Granny Relda smiled. "Now, we wouldn't normally barge into Puck's room like this but we seem to be in a bit of a crisis. Have you seen Sabrina or Puck anywhere?"

"Yes." Thistle nodded worriedly.

"There was a boy in here last night. He tried to strangle master but it didn't work. They were talking about Sabrina, something to do with kissing and ... possession. Then the boy left. We were so worried. Many pixies and monkeys have gone into hiding, they fear the person might return but we promised to keep a look out." Nugget studied the family slowly, moving his eyes from one distraught face to the next. Veronica squeezed her eyes shut and henry walked off to swear.

"So you know where Puck went when he woke up?" Asked Daphne suddenly.

"We don't know but he was pretty worried about Sabrina. He left to search for her but never came back." Thistle helped.

"I know Puck likes to protect this family, but leaving so quickly without phoning us or locking the front door, Sabrina must've been taken." Jake said, raking a hand through his hair. "Shit."

"So who's kidnapped her then?" Asked Veronica, her voice shaking.

"Its pretty obvious isn't it Mom? Liam." Daphne had turned pale.

Red stood still, staying quiet; her knowledge wouldn't benefit the situation at all. But maybe it would help them understand how much Puck wanted to save Sabrina, then he wouldn't be in so much trouble when they rescued him. "Sabrina and Puck were dating!" She regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. All eight faces whipped round to face the little girl.

"WHAT!" Henry raged.

"It was a secret. They were going to tell you... later. Puck's probably gone to save Sabrina and he'll use every one of his powers to get her if he has to."

"You, little missy, should've told us ear-" Henry stormed, looking coldly at the girl.

"Oh shut up son!" Granny rolled her eyes. "We have more important things to worry about now. I'm assuming Liam has taken Sabrina back to his house which is only half an hour away from Charmings'. If we leave now we should be there by three."

Elvis barked and began to drag Relda to the door. "Thank you for your help Nugget and Thistle." She cooed.

"Well lets go then!" Daphne began to sprint to the landing before she was called back by her parents.

"Daphne, when we get to the house, promise you'll stay near me and your mom, we don't want to lose you as well."

"I'll be fine. Now lets go and kick that dick's butt!"

"LANGUAGE." Henry yelled after his daughter.

"Drop it hun." Veronica stormed past, Basil in her arms.

Mr Canis and Red were last out of the bedroom.

"You have the wolf don't you?" The old man asked.

"Yes sir." Red answered holding up the jam jar with a miniature hurricane spinning inside.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! And now you know - the whole family's on the case! Please review and like my story. I'll update soon**


	15. Greta

**Hello my Beautiful Bookworms! Are you guys ready for chapter 15? I think I owe you all an apology for not updating but now its 2015 and I hope to finally finish this fic. Happy new year!**

* * *

Sabrina stood surrounded by three maids in a small, stone chamber. three long mirrors faced her, giving her no option than to watch as the final piece of her dress was pinned into place.

It was way too expensive for her taste, heavily embroidered in lace, ribbon and diamonds. The ladies stepping back to admire their work did not look Sabrina in the eye, nor did they talk very much, only ask each other to pass the scissors.

"We'll leave you for a bit. Would you like something to eat, Mistress?" The eldest asked. She was at least twenty five with jet black hair and beautiful hazel eyes. She reminded Sabrina of a princess locked in a tower like Rapunzel only, her prince charming would never find her.

"No thanks." Sabrina muttered as she watched the two maids exit the room. The Grimm turned back to face her reflection in the mirror, scratching at her neck where a bit of lace had been rubbing her skin.

"Its a lovely dress." A small voice whispered from behind Sabrina. The teenager jumped at the sound to face the third maid who was sitting in a wooden chair in the corner of the room. She was a ghostly pale with freckles covering her cheeks. "My name is Greta." The small girl whispered standing to bow at the Grimm.

"Please, don't bow, it makes me feel weird! I'm Sabrina, Liam's _prisoner_."

"Of course we know who you are!"

Sabrina took a seat next to Greta, holding her dress up above the floor. "Can I ask you a serious question Greta?"

"Anything."

"Why do you work here? Liam's a psycho."

Greta looked at the floor for a long time before speaking again. "You really don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

The maid sighed and looked sadly at the girl. " You are Liam's second wife this year."

"Well... sounds like him, one more reason I plan to kick his ass when we're married."

"I don't think you understand. You're his second wife _this year_. Liam has been married _nine_ times." Greta stopped to see Sabrina's face darken. "We all loved Liam once, he's beautiful as you can tell-"

"There is not a beautiful bone in that kid's body." Sabrina spat, silencing herself to let the maid continue.

"To start with, Liam adored us. He'd buy us golden watches and beautiful outfits but eventually, he'd spot another girl, more attractive than the last and we'd be push to the back of the queue. Every maid you see in this building is one of his previous lovers. Including me."

"Oh my god." Sabrina breathed.

* * *

Puck hated Liam. He hated every single thing about him: his looks, his house, his money but most of all his power. The fairy had been dragged up the stairs by Liam but it had been a very long procedure ending with a bloody nosed prince and a grinning fairy. The Grimm now sat on Liam's bed listening to the noises coming from the shower next door. Not only was the prince's room decorated with ridiculous velvet pillows and a polar bear rug, his walls were covered with self-portraits, some painted in oil and others with charcoal. how vain could someone get?

Since Puck was locked in this room until Liam had finished grooming himself, he decided a little snooping would pass the time.

The boy stood up and opened the first draw of a mahogany dressing table, anger possessing him when he looked down at the boxes inside. At least fifty packs of condoms filled the draw, some open and others brand new. Puck swore and shut the compartment quietly when he heard Liam stop the shower. The teenager rushed back to the bed but Liam did not emerge from his toilet. All Puck could here was the sound of a telephone ringing and then a short, muffled conversation that ended with "She'll be so surprised." After that, the shower switched back on and snooping continued. Puck searched for something sharp he could cut Liam with but all he found was a comb. The boy sighed hopelessly, falling back onto the four poster bed, arms stretched wide. He didn't know anyone who spent that long in the shower, not even Sabrina when Puck chucked goo in her hair!

Puck's hand reached something cold. The fairy sat up and grabbed the item, smirking with pride. Lying in his hand was no other than Liam's personal diary. Greedily, the Grimm unzipped the cover and flicked through the pages, filled with pictures of girls. Puck's smile faded as he began to read what Liam had written under each picture.

_entry 6 - Greta Shaylif_

_'Greta originates from Scotland. her parents believe she is studying in Spain to be a teacher but really, she works for me. I think I love her. Way more than I ever loved Anna, or Beth. Her hair reminds me of the sunset in LA; bright and orange. Her eyes are so green, I think she is the daughter of the great sea God Poseidon and her voice is like a siren's, it compelled me to hire her.'_

Puck was disgusted. Not only did Liam want to get married to someone he didn't really love, it was Sabrina, Puck's one true love. The fairy read on:

_entry 2 - Anna Nurmet_

_'Anna is the most exotic girl I have met in my life. Her skin looks like rich chocolate and is so smooth I cant keep my hands off her. I haven't said this for a very long time but I think I have found the one. My plan is to propose tonight at the dinner table, hopefully she will accept or the dustpan and broom will be handed to her straight away!'_

The diary went on, lists of girls Liam had loved or was crushing on; pages of marriage certificates. Puck was furious, no way was Sabrina going to end up just another page in this book. Puck was going to stop this bastard. He was going to save Sabrina.


	16. I do

**Hello my beautiful bookworms! I am sad to say this fic only has 5-6 chapters left. I've had an amazing time writing it and I hope you've enjoyed reading. If you have any ideas or theories of what's going to happen, please leave them in the comment section as I'd like to see where you'd take the story. So, sit back and enjoy...**

* * *

The organs could be heard from the other side of the house; the loud, echoing sounds that symbolised the beginning of the end of Sabrina's life. She'd spent the last hour having her makeup done while digging her nails into her palms so hard they'd began to bleed. Minutes before the ceremony was due to begin, Greta dropped a bomb on her.

"Miss, I need to tell you something before I take you to the hall."

"Okay." Sabrina swallowed. She was so scared she had to concentrate on not throwing up.

"The boy that followed you here, Puck, will be giving you away."

Sabrina paused for a minute to process the news before shaking her head violently. "No, no, no, no, NO! Greta, Liam can't do that. Why cant you give me away? You'll have to drag me by my hair down these stairs if you think I'm going to let Puck lead me up the isle."

"I'm sorry but Liam will be waiting and we need to go." Greta paused to face the pale bride smothered in makeup; she really didn't want to get married. "Sabrina, I know it's going to be hard but at least Puck will be living in the same house as you. Us maids have a secret hideout in the attic that you could meet in at night; that is, of course, if Liam doesn't lock the bedroom door."

The Grimm girl didn't say anymore, just grabbed her maid's hand as tightly as possible and began her decent down the stairs. At the bottom, Greta departed, slipping into the grand hall where the wedding would take place. Sabrina stood glued to the spot until she saw Puck round the corner. At the sight of him, she ran forward and fell into his arms. The fairy wrapped his hands tightly around Sabrina, squeezing his eyes shut as if any second now she would disappear into thin air. Finally Puck pulled away, wiping Sabrina's tears from her face; she sniffled and breathed deeply until her attention focused on him.

"Puck, we need to get out of here. I've found some stuff out and I really don't like the sound of being Liam's wife."

"I agree. And, Brina, I am going to save you. Even if it means you saying yes in that room. Every chance I get I'm going to try. But promise me something, if Liam hurts you in any way once your married, please, beat the crap out of him for me."

"Puck, You've called me every name under the sun, taunted me, thrown more substances than I can name in my hair but we have to agree that whoever has a chance to escape takes it, even if we leave the other here. Whoever escapes, has to go and find help. You understand?"

"Any opportunity we'll take." He whispered not entirely convinced. The fairy leaned forward and kissed Sabrina and, for one moment, everything seemed like it was going to be alright.

The organ's song blasted from behind the large doors making it clear that Liam was ready inside. Puck extended his hand to Sabrina who grasped it tightly. They turned to face each other one last time, Puck tucking a piece of hair behind the Grimm's ear.

"You look beautiful in that dress. It wouldn't have been my first choice but seeing you now makes me think you'd make one sexy bride." Sabrina let a faint smile show on her face before the hall doors opened and when they did, she collapsed. Puck caught the girl before she hit the ground, looking up to see what had made her faint. Other than the face of a very bored looking Liam, many worried maids and motionless guards standing at intervals around the room he didn't spot anyone until he heard a loud whine cut through the music. Sitting at the front of the room, arms tied behind their backs and feet shackled to the floor sat his family. The Grimm family; Elvis muzzled and chained to the wall.

"For God sake, wake her up. This wedding is moving incredibly slowly." Liam rolled his eyes.

Sabrina blinked slowly regaining consciousness. Puck Gripped her hand to stop her from running towards her parents who were looking worriedly at the teenagers. Liam cursed and clapped his hands to start the organs once again. Puck pulled Sabrina up the isle towards their family and leaned in as they passed by.

"I am going to save us." the fairy whispered into Granny Relda's ear. She looked Puck in the eye, pursed her lips and nodded her head slowly.

"I know you are _libeling_."

Sabrina couldn't say anything as she was too busy chocking on tears. Her eyes passed from Red to Mr Canis to Uncle Jake to Daphne and Granny Relda. She memorized the freckles on Basil's nose and Veronica who's face was covered in mascara stains. Finally, Sabrina's eyes rested on her father who looked back at her with great sadness. She smiled begrudgingly and he dropped his gaze to the floor.

At the end of the isle Puck hugged Sabrina one last time then mounted the steps to join Liam. The prince's face lit up at the sight of his bride and grabbed her hand when she walked the stairs. Sabrina turned to face Liam but as the music stopped and ceremony began, she kept her gaze focused past his shoulder on Puck. The vows droned on and soon it was time to say the words that would change her life forever.

"Liam Charming, do you take Sabrina Grimm to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Liam whispered, his long eyelashes sweeping his cheekbones as he looked down to slide another ring onto her finger. Sabrina stared daggers at him.

"And do you, Sabrina Grimm, take Liam Charming to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live?"

The world seemed to slow down, everyone's eyes were on her. If she said no, her family would be killed and she put to work for this barbaric prince. But if she said yes, her family may be freed, Puck have the chance to live and meet her in secret, yet her life would be lived in misery. Sabrina took one last look at the people around her.

"I do." The girl managed. Straight after the words left her mouth, Liam planted a disgustingly wet kiss on Sabrina's lips making Henry growl and Puck close his eyes as if in pain.

"Guards, take her upstairs." Liam commanded suddenly. The large men surrounding the edges of the room advanced forward grabbing Sabrina and pushing her out of the door, screams echoing around the room. Puck stayed still, making his own vows to break Liam's face.

* * *

**so there you go... Sabrina said yes.**


	17. the red room

**Hey my beautiful bookworms! I wrote this chapter a while back as I knew from the beginning of the story what was going to happen and believe me, you're going to be pretty surprised. This chapter contains some mild suggestive themes and the next one will contain sexual content but i'll leave it up to you to decide if your going to read it or not!**

* * *

Sabrina screamed in frustration, banging her fists into the door. She'd pulled on the handle so much it was about to fall off and then she'd have no way out. She collapsed to the floor in a heap of lace and overly expensive silk, ripping off the pearls from around her neck. Mascara stains streaked her cheeks and her blonde hair stuck out wildly. If she was right and this was the room her innocence was going to be condemned, Sabrina was going to look like a wreck, burning the image into Liam's fucked up mind.

Straight after the wedding ceremony, Sabrina had been locked in this room. No windows, no tables, no mirrors, just a large king size bed with more throw cushions than she'd seen in her whole life. Suffocating herself had been an option multiple times but the small hope of Puck saving her kept resurfacing. Around the edges of the room sat hundreds of candles none of which were burning yet but Sabrina had a feeling it wouldn't be long. It was pretty obvious what Liam wanted from the Grimm and it just fuelled her hate fire that she was married to him, a fucktard prick!

Suddenly she heard the lock click and scrambled to stand next to the door, hopeful she could clobber whoever walked in. Sabrina raised her fists but let them drop when a very scared, tiny Greta entered. She bowed her head at the girl and set down a heap of clothes on the bed. Turning to Sabrina she winced, "Master requires you to be dressed in this soon. When you are finished getting changed, I will fix your hair. I'll light the candles and leave."

Sabrina strode across the room and grabbed onto Greta's hand shaking it so that the maid faced her. "Greta," she pleaded, "I don't want to do this, you have to help me, how do I get out?"

Greta looked at the floor sombrely, "Master has forbidden us to talk to you unless necessary."

Sabrina squeezed her eyes shut and let another silent tear trickle down her face.

"You need to put this on now." Greta whispered in the quietest voice possible, "And Sabrina, I'm so sorry."

Sabrina looked at the bed then at Greta doing a double take. She shook her head, palms pressed to her eyes and sat down breathing deeply. "There is no fucking way on God's given earth I am putting that on!"

"Sabrina… you have to get ready, Master will wonder why you are not dressed accordingly and I will be punished. Please, and I know this is gratefully selfish but I do not like being beaten."

Sabrina looked up at Greta noticing for the first time the scars and bruises that were so carefully hidden beneath her apron. They were large and black, staining her legs like ink. The Grimm's eyes scanned the maid's face, a dirty mess of red and green. "Greta, I will put this on and let you do my hair but you have to promise me something, it could be our only way out of this hell hole."

"_Our_?"

"You need to go and find Puck. Tell him I'm in this room. Tell him to come as fast as possible, otherwise... Yeah, just tell him that."

"Yes, yes, I will. Oh my goodness, thank you, thank you so much, this is incredible. Where will Puck be? I'll go now. No, no... I still have to do your hair." Greta calmed herself before speaking again. "Sabrina, you need to hold on for as long as possible, try and resist, try and distract Liam somehow."

"What do you mean?" Sabrina questioned, starting to wriggle out of the corset of her dress.

Greta paused and began to pull the bed sheets flat, ignoring the Grimm's question.

"Greta, what do you mean by resist? Of course I will resist, I'm not a massive sucker for being raped by my husband in a room with a locked door!"

"Yes but Ma'am, you may not be able to..." The maid clamped a hand over her mouth to silence herself. "I've said too much, I had to swear not to tell a living soul what happens on a wedding night in this room. I must not talk. Change."

Sabrina didn't want Greta to be punished so reluctantly changed into the items on the bed. When she was done, she looked down at herself – the red and black laced bra to ridiculously high hooker heels – sinking to the floor. Sabrina had no tears left, she was hollow. She felt exposed, naked and vulnerable to a man which was the last thing she wanted. Even Puck, who was a real tease, would hate her dressed like this. Greta knelt down next to the girl and took a hanky from her pocket. She smiled sweetly and dabbed at Sabrina's cheeks.

Sabrina was not going to let Liam get away with this. The place she sat now had been sat in by too many innocent girls. It was going to stop. The Grimm stood up, wobbling in her velvet heels and dropped down on the bed. She gestured for Greta who quickly came forward to work on her hair.

When Greta was finished, Sabrina could feel that every strand was unknotted and smooth. If this wasn't her wedding night and she wasn't locked in a room about to be forced into something she _really_ didn't want to do, Sabrina thought her and Greta would have made pretty good friends. They were around the same age, she wondered when it had been Greta's time in this room, so, as she watched the maid begin to light the waxy candles, she asked:

"When were you married to Liam? Did he kidnap you too?"

The girl was quiet for so long, Sabrina didn't think she'd answer, but finally, her soft voice filled the silence. "It would be nine months ago now. His favourite maid apparently took her own life in fear of being divorced by Liam as he was always looking at other girls. They were madly in love, or so everyone says, but she was incredibly insecure and would rather die than have her heart broken. He was hopelessly miserable afterwards and needed a new maid so sent out an ad in the paper. I came straight away as I was saving up for Uni and the job was good pay. As soon as he opened the door and I saw the prince my heart just melted. We were married four weeks later and then it started. He called me his favourite and most trustworthy, sending me on missions that none of the other maids would do: clean the basement, kill the rats, and scrub the attic floor twice a week. I knew of how many women he had claimed but thought I was superior, the one he would settle for but no… there was another one after me and now you. We have grown used to his ways and live with it. Our families think we are all in collage or studying languages off somewhere in Holland. As you can see, my attempts of escaping have not gone unpunished." She turned round, lighter in hand, and pointed at Sabrina. "You're going to change this aren't you? I've heard your family are detectives. You're a Grimm, it's in your blood to solve things."

Sabrina nodded and watched as the final candle was lit. Suddenly she felt something in the atmosphere shift and lay down on the bed. Greta walked over.

"Sabrina, I am going to go and find Puck as soon as possible, you must hold on; resist. Resist and whatever you do, do _not _fall asleep."

"I wont fall asleep. How long till Liam will be here?"

"You have about half an hour. I'm going now." She faced the door and stepped outside but before the lock turned, Sabrina heard a muffled voice. "Thank you. I know Puck will do all he can."

And then there was silence. And Sabrina fell asleep.

* * *

**...**


	18. A plan in action

**Hello my beautiful bookworms! I am here and plan to surprise you... but not just yet! I'm sorry if you were expecting some action in this chapter but I've done a bit of thinking and decided to shake things up. I promise some... stuff will occur in the chapter following this one but for now, to satisfy people asking for updates, here you go!**

**This chapter's dialogue was co-written with my best friend - lmh2002 - go and check her out as she's a very talented writer! **

**Now, please, sit back and enjoy...**

* * *

Greta ran as fast as she could down the winding passages of Liam's house, the maid could hear rowdy noises as soon as she approached the servant's quarters.

Flustered and beet red in the face, Greta scurried to the end of a narrow corridor, shoving open the door leading to a grand kitchen. The whole scene was completely different to the dank hallway she'd just passed through. Liam's home had a certain layout to it: you'd enter through a grand hall and continue to your right where the whole house was immaculate. However, turn left and carry on for about six minutes you'll realise the walls begin to seem dirtier, vases less expensive and flowers wilted in their jars. Greta wondered if this had been the original building before a gigantic extension but never had a chance to ask. The kitchen however was gleaming. Everything was made from marble or granite. Four massive cooking stoves lined one wall, shelf after shelf displayed fine cut glass jugs, two eight foot windows gave a spectacular view of the gardens, but, what Greta was most interested in was the large fire at the far side of the room where three maids sat gathered around a boy.

"Puck?" Greta asked softly. The fairy in the centre of the huddle turned to face her and she almost gasped, he looked awful.

His curly blonde hair stuck up at odd angles as though he'd repeatedly ran his hand through it. his green eyes were bloodshot and face damp, covered in tear tracks. Puck stood to walk over, tripping slightly, the substance of a glass bottle sloshing onto the floor.

"Whattup Greta," the fairy grinned goofily, placing down the alcohol. God. He was drunk.

"Hello Greta," said Lily, one of the maids. She had got to be by far the prettiest bride Liam ever had. She reminded Greta of Sabrina with her straight blonde hair and startling grey eyes. The only difference was Lily had no one to save her when she was married and Sabrina did. "We were just talking to Pucky."

"Yup," hiccupped another, her pale skin flushed by drink. "We were in the middle of a riveting discussion on how love is a dark, soul sucking, heart retching, bottomless pit."

Puck nodded tipsily and raised his glass in agreement making Greta almost lose it. The one time she needed help and all the people around were unbelievably drunk. This task was getting more impossible by the second.

"A life without love isn't worth living," a voice persisted. Greta turned to look at the last maid whose hair had become a frizzy mass from the heat of the fire; even the bun trying to contain it wasn't working.

"I know; but now's not the time for groaning, Hannah. I need Puck's help."

"With what? What could I possibly help you with now? All I cared about is gone and it's my fault. I'm a failure," Puck grumbled, grabbing his bottle and taking a swig.

"So you wouldn't care if I told you Sabrina is still a virgin? Or that she told me to come and find you!" Greta snapped, standing up. "She needs you to save her and… I do too because today is the day I say no to Liam and the way he treats us. I will not let Sabrina turn out like the rest of us: drunk, worthless and depressed. She deserves better, she deserves you, Puck."

The teenager seemed to awaken from his drunken state for a moment. His eyes flickered with a burning emotion before glazing over again which left the fairy to slump back into his seat.

"I can't save her. I couldn't even save myself."

"He's right," Ava slurred, "once married to Liam, you never leave this place."

"Ex-wife turned maid," Lily snorted, knocking up her alcohol.

"There's no way Sabrina will leave. none of us are ever getting out. We've tried every way to escape this place but the guys in black suits bring us back. Unfortunately, whatever plan is going on in that tiny little head of yours, Greta, will never work. Puck can't save her," Hannah stated, staring dismissively at the wall.

Puck suddenly sat up, glaring at the maid. He finally made it to his feet. "I can save her. And I fucking God damn will."

The teenage boy made it determinedly to the door, where his drunken friends applauded him.

"Well done for making it that far fairy boy." They cheered.

"Let's go then," Greta groaned, beginning to lead Puck up a secret set of stairs.

Finally, the pair arrived at the room Sabrina was locked in. No noise came from inside which was a good sign. Puck had sobered up in the last five minutes making it easier for Greta to tell him how long he had until Liam arrived as well as where his family were being held hostage.

"Wait," Greta called before Puck turned the key. She took a short step forward before slapping the boy across the face. He yelled in pain. "Sorry! I needed to make sure you were completely sober."

"You happy now?" The boy hissed.

After the maid nodded, Puck took a deep breath and entered the room, its old wooden door slamming shut behind him.

* * *

**Hehehe... what do you think's going to happen then? *smiles deviously***


	19. Sexual Healing

**I have done it... It has taken me all day but I am here, at the start of a new chapter, on a new document with time to write a rather saucy page for you to read.**

**Its August 2016, now, I don't know how long its taken me to write this fic ~ it may have been two years but I'm determined to finish it soon!**

**My beautiful bookworms, whether its raining, snowing or shining outside, get comfy and prepared to read chapter 19, Sexual healing (hint is in the title).**

* * *

The room was lit by hundreds of flickering candles. Their smell was thick, sweet and intoxicating. Puck's eyes swept over the warm glow, resting on Sabrina. She was knelt on the bed, whose duvet had been scrunched up and kicked to one side. Her hair fell around her waist, turned the colour gold by candle light. She flipped her hair over one shoulder idly to expose a lace bra covering her chest. Puck found himself frozen to the spot. What was happening?

"S-Sabrina, I've come to get you, where are your clothes? We need to be out of here as soon as possible." He stammered, edging forward towards the bed.

As he approached, Sabrina slipped off the sheets and came to a stop inches before Puck. She placed a warm hand on the side of his face, brushing his cheek with her thumb. "I knew you'd come and save me. You're my hero. And do you know what all heroes deserve?" She leant in, pressing her lips to his ear. He stumbled for words but none came out. "rewards."

Her other hand slid over the fairy's shirt down to his thigh which she dragged her nails up lightly. Puck sighed, closing his eyes for a moment as Sabrina moved her fingers to fiddle with his waistband but when he heard his zipper being pulled down, Puck took a step back.

"Woahh, Brina. I'm pretty sure there will be a better time for this. Right now we need to get out of here."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and giggled, "Have a little fun. I'll help you relax." She grabbed the fairy by his shirt and pushed him down onto the bed. Her legs straddled his hips, hands keeping him still. Her lips were soft and warm as they passed over Puck's, resting on his neck. she began to nibble on the boy's ear lobe, licking it slowly. Deep moans escaped his mouth as his hands came up to grip Sabrina's waist.

She was moving her hips in circles, whining when Puck pushed up against her in a half hearted attempt to free himself from her grasp. _She must be under some sort of spell_ he though to himself as the Grimm's hand slipped under his jeans. He stiffened, not sure of what to do.

"Sabrina." He grunted, commanding her attention. She pulled away from his boxers and let her hand drop to her side.

"yes baby?" She whispered.

Puck pushed the girl off him and stood up. He strode to the door quickly and pulled at the handle "We need to go. now."

"That door doesn't open from the inside. Only Liam has a key to do that." Sabrina said, wrapping her hands around Puck's waist. "And if we're trapped, we might as well make the most of the time we have."

Puck swore furiously and ran his fingers through his hair. Liam was going to be there any minute. He needed a plan, fast.

Wait. What did Sabrina just say? _Liam has a key to unlock the door from their side!_

"Yeah, you're right." Puck smirked, turning around to face the Grimm. "We better make the most of it."

He pushed Sabrina against one of the walls and breathed lightly against her neck. _any second now_ he pleaded. She grinded her hips towards him as his hands came up to grip her thighs. She was so delicate, yet so strong at the same time. He wanted to hold her forever. But not like this, not when she was drugged up on some kind of magic, wobbling around in seven inch heels.

Her eyes were dark with lust, and reflected light from the candles. _The candles_! Why hadn't he thought about it before? That's what was making Sabrina so dazed. He needed to blow them out.

But, before he could move, he heard a lock click and the door swing open. Liam stepped inside.

* * *

**Yes, It is a little sexual but was needed. I think you'll find my writing will improve over the last couple of chapters since they're fresh and my literature skills have advanced quite a bit over the years.**


End file.
